kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
YG Entertainment
| sns = }} YG Entertainment (YG엔터테인먼트) is a South Korean record label and entertainment agency. It is home to idol groups such as BIGBANG, WINNER, iKON, BLACKPINK, in addition to numerous non-idol groups and solo artists. Sales and revenues from the company make it the second most successful agency in Korea, and a part of the Big 3 agencies. YGE distributes through various companies in different international locations. Subsidiaries * YG Entertainment Japan * YG Underground * YG KPLUS * YG PLUS Sub-labels * The Black Label * YGX Partnerships * YGEX (with avex) Former * HIGHGRND (2015–2018) * PSYG (2016–2018) Artists Groups * BIGBANG (2006–present) * WINNER (2014–present) * IKON (2015–present) * BLACKPINK (2016–present) * TREASURE (2019–present) Duos * Jinusean (1997–present) * AKMU (2012–present) Soloists * G-Dragon (2001–present) * Taeyang (2006–present) * Daesung (2006–present) * Dara (2009–present) * Bobby (2016–present) * Mino (2018–present) * Jennie (2018–present) Actors * Bae Jung-nam * Cha Seung-won * Choi Ji-woo * Daesung * Dara * Kim A-Yong * Gang Dong-won * Go Joon-hee * Hwang Seung-un * Hwang So-hee * Im Ye-jin * Jung Hye Young * Jang Hyun-sung * Jang Ki-yong * Jinu * Joo Woo-jae * Kal So-won * Kang Seung Yoon * Kansyuji Tamotsu * Kim Hee-ae * Kim Hee-jung * Kim Sae-ron * Kwon Hyun-bin * Lee Ha-eun * Lee Ho-jung * Lee Hyun-wook * Lee Ji-ni * Lee Soo-hyuk * Lee Su-hyun * Lee Sung-kyung * Nam Joo-hyuk * Oh Sang-jin * Ok Go-woon * Park Jae-geun * Park Hyeong-seop * Seo Jeong-yeon * Son Ho-jun * Son Se-bin * T.O.P * Yamato Kohta * Yoo In Na Former artists * Yang Hyun Suk (1990–2019) * 1TYM (1998–2005) * Swi.T (2002–2004) * Wheesung (2002–2006) * 45RPM (2005–unknown) * BIGBANG ** Seungri (2006-2019) * Big Mama (2003–2007) * Gummy (2003–2014) * Lexy (2003–2007) * Se7en (2003–2015) * XO (2003–2004) * Soul Star (2005–2007) * Stony Skunk (2005–2011) * Moogadang (2006–unknown) * YMGA (2008–2011) * 2NE1 (2009–2016) ** Minzy (2009–2016) ** Park Bom (2005-2016) ** CL (2009–2019) * WINNER ** Nam Tae Hyun (2014–2016) * PSY (2010–2018) * Epik High (2012-2018)Soompi: Epik High leave YG Entertainment after end of contract * IKON ** B.I (2015–2019)Soompi: YG Confirms B.I’s Departure From iKON And Agency * One (2015–2019)Soompi: ONE Reveals He Left YG Entertainment * Lee Hi (2012–2019)Soompi: Lee Hi Writes Heartfelt Letter After Announcement That She Will Part Ways With YG Entertainment Actors * Huh E Jae (2008–2011) * Jung Sung Il (unknown–2011) * Jung Yoo-jin (2016-2018) * Kang Hye Jung (unknown–2013) * Ku Hye Sun (2004–2018) * Lee Jong-suk (2016-2018) * Lee Yong-woo (2014–2017) * Park Han-byul (2002–2004) * Stephanie Lee (2014–2017) * Seungri (2006-2019) Trainees * Hidaka Mahiro (unknown–2019) * Wang Jyun Hao (unknown–2019) * Ha Yoon Bin (unknown–2019)YG Family: YG 신인 남자그룹 TREASURE에 대한 3가지 소식을 전합니다 YG Family Concerts and Tours in 2011]] * One Concert 2003 (2003) * Color of the Soul Train (2003) * One Concert 2004 (2004) * Thank U Concert 2005 (2005) * One Concert 2005 (2005) * 10th Anniversary World Tour (2006) * One Concert 2007 (2007) * YG Family Concert 2010 (2010) * YG Family Concert 2011 (2011) * YG Family Concert in Japan (2012) Discography References Official links * Website * Facebook * Twitter * YouTube Category:Companies Category:South Korean companies Category:Record labels Category:Agencies Category:1996 establishments Category:YG Entertainment